


Marabilia Party: The Promps

by MarlaHectic



Series: MARABILIA PARTYYYYY [1]
Category: Antihéroes - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual, Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Accidents, Arland mentioned, Arthmael is a good dad, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Cooking, Covid references, Day Out, Dimension Travel, Disney References, Domestic, Dreaming, Endings, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fausto mentioned, Fix-it fic, Found Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Grieving, Hazan the Frog flashbacks, History, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Lynne's past, M/M, Memories, Multi, Multiverse, Pirates, Rating Might Change, Santa Claus - Freeform, Second Chances, Shirsa, Sickness, Slight Canon Divergence, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags will be added, Wedding, adulting is tiring, alternative universe, ancient text, angelique - Freeform, authors make a cameo, black sails references, celebrando marabilia, couples dreaming the same, crossover time!, i don't know anything about ships, i like to cry, just promps, letting go, madrid, marabilia party, modern day AU, no beta-read we die like jared and fausto, not real fic, real life people cameos, ships, shorta kinda, silfos, sorry my time is short and I am a mess, the black sails references stop being subtle, there were going to happen sooner or later, very sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: A partir de las micro-proms planteadas para Celebrar el primer Lustro de Marabilia en nuestras vidas voy a intentar publicar una promp/resumen de fic cada día siguiéndolas con la idea de, como dice la tristemente conocida canción, despacito ir después redactando los one-shots per se.Esperad cualquier cosa, porque hasta yo lo hago.#CelebrandoMarabilia
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne, Clarence/Hazan (Marabilia), Collen/Rick (Marabilia), Cordelia/Samira de Granth, Erea/Zahara, Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione, Ivy de Dione/Original Male Character, Jared & Nadim (Marabilia), Kay de Dahes/Nadim, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Via Lavalle/Neith Sinagra, Yeray/Sam (Antihéroes)
Series: MARABILIA PARTYYYYY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949206
Kudos: 7





	1. Un Día en el Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Hola personites!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Básicamente, el resumen lo dice todo así que...sin más demora, comenzamos con la primera "extended promp"  
> Espero que os guste y perdonéis mis veintemil erratas por escribir rápido y vivir en mi propia luna de ansiedad y dudas existenciales.  
> Un abracico muy especial para nuestras queridas Iria y Selene por crear este universo :):):)  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Une nueve aprendiz llega al Taller y queda bajo el ala protectora de Hazan (que es la primera persona que le trata como a un ser humano normal) pero...hay un "problema": elle viene de una sociedad en la que es tradición comer ranas y regalárselas bien cocinadas a las personas que consideres tus "maestros"/"figuras de referencia" y, evidentemente, Hazan se ve incapaz de comerse al pobre anfibio.   
Empieza a montarse toda una odisea (magia inclusive) para que su nueve protegide no se ofenda por la imposibilidad de Hazan de cometer lo que para él es básicamente un acto de canibalismo...hasta que Ariadne se harta de verle hacer el payaso mientras su familia está fuera y le pregunta qué pasa.  
Tras contárselo el-siempre-niño-en-nuestros-corazones, Ariadne, directa como siempre, se lo cuenta al aprendiz...y éste no se enfada y lo entiende.  
Hazan suspira aliviado y Ariadne le dice que esto es lo que pasa cuando Clarence y Arland pasan más de dos días fuera.


	2. Un Día en Palacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samira decide llevar a cabo por primera vez en su vida una actividad de lo más cotidiana...y que afecta a todo palacio.  
> A Cordelia no parece muy buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Segunda propm alargada,  
> Enjoy  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Samira decide que, por un día, ella va a ser la cocine en palacio. Consigue intimidar a absolutamente todo el personal de la cocina…pero no a Cordelia; que se niega a dejarla sola y le dice que POR FAVOR, toda la gente del palacio va a tener que comer de lo que ella prepare y que, igual, simplemente empezar por algo pequeño sólo para ellas dos sería mejor idea para empezar a desenvolverse en estos lares que preparar la comida para todos…  
…pero Samira le vacila y sigue a lo suyo.  
Cordelia decide seguirle la corriente y la corrige cuando sus errores son demasiado obvios hasta que, finalmente, se cansa de las correcciones; le dice que la broma ha tenido gracia pero que ya es hora de dejarse de tonterías y dejar entrar a la cocinera, que tiene hambre de verdad.  
En el mismo instante en el que su chica termina de hablar, Samira se desmorona mientras niega por la cabeza y se deja caer en el suelo mientras musita algo inteligible…hasta que Cordelia se sienta a su lado y logra discernir sus palabras.  
“Tengo que hacerlo, nunca le cociné nada a Fausto. Creo que le hubiera gustado, ¿y si nunca puedo para ti tampoco? ¿Y si también te vas antes? ¿Y si todos os vais antes?”  
Entendiendo sobre lo que va todo en realidad, Cordela la braza con ternura y allí se quedan, una junta a la otra, llorando lo perdido y jamás recuperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy eso es todo. Lo sé, sí, se me da mal "la felicidad"  
> Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier comentario será blesseado eternamente,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	3. Un Día en el Angelique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collen y Rick tienen pensado un íntimo fin de semana...pero igual no están tan solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR FAVOURITE PIRATES ARE HERE!!! *The Boys Are Back fusionada con la intro de Black Sails suena de fondo porque puedo*  
> Espero que os guste y que estéis a tope con estas dos semanas Marabilienses  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Collen y Rick se quedan a cargo del Angelique mientras está amarrado en Puerto, por lo que van a poder hacer lo quieran donde quieran cuando quieran...hasta que oyen un ruido extraño que se corresponde con el atribuido al tiburón-hombre, sobre el que Collen ha leído suficiente en sus libros como para considerar que puede haber cierta verdad tras el mito.  
Se empiezan a agobiar cuando el ruido se repite varias veces, proveniente de la cocina. Esto les parece especialmente apropiado, puesto que según las leyendas sólo hay una forma de vencer al tiburón-hombre: cabezas de ajo crudas.  
Bajan con todas las precauciones posibles para descubrir...que los ruidos son de Nadim y Kay, en un intento muy cutre de la versión Marabiliense de un karaoke.  
Por lo visto, ellos también creían que eran los únicos a bordo.  
Viendo a la pareja de piratas enarbolando los ajos, éstos no saben qué hacer...  
...por lo que Rick, para romper el hielo, les suelta con una amplia sonrisa.  
"¿Hacemos una sopa de ajo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy eso es todo.  
> Como siempre, cualquier comentario se recibe con todo mi corazoncico,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	4. Un Día en Sirsha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de señoritas originales sufren un problema de alojamiento y, lo que empieza muy mal, podría acabar muy bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Aquí estamos, en Shirsa con un par de muchachicas que puede ser o no estén muy inspiradas en los protas de cierta serie de piratas que debería ser puesta en un pedestal or something.  
> Enjoy.   
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Una pareja de personajes originales muy fuertemente inspirados en Black Sails (Johanna, la chica con una pata palo y Jamie, la pelirroja que nunca habla de su pasado) se ven obligadas a compartir casa tras hundirse la de una de ellas por culpa de un huracán llamado Covid que atacó la isla.  
Lo que empieza con una discusión que parece que va a desembocar con una guerra aún más cruda que la que le costó la vida al príncipe Fausto -entre muchos otros- acaba con ambas reconociendo que tienen una serie de objetivos en común. Entre ellos, el querer tener su propio barco pirata (aunque sea por distintos motivos).  
Descubren así que sus habilidades se combinan perfectamente y deciden que, una vez hayan solucionado el problema de su alojamiento en tierra, conseguirán su propio barco y tripulación pirata.  
La historia acaba cuando, al anochecer, van al cuarto donde les han asegurado que habrá dos camas para que puedan dormir bien…and there was only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that was the long-promp.  
> ¿Os ha gustado?  
> Como siempre, cualquier comentario se agradece muchismo,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	5. Un Día en Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyoda oye cosas sobre su madre...cosas que no le hacen la más mínima gracia.  
> Hora de marcarse un Arthmael (en parte) para descubrir la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sé que no es exactamente “un día en familia” pero a) bitches dicen que nunca estás tan cerca de tu familia como cuando intentas sumergirte en su vida pasada (bitches is me) y b) me gusta demasiado el angst y los demonios del pasado como para no pensar en esto como historia.  
> Anyways, espero que os guste  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Loyda oye a unos nobles que su padre ha tenido que invitar por razones políticas (pero sin hacerle precisamente demasiada gracia) hablar por lo bajinis de su madre (ella está en viaje de negocios, así que no temen que oiga absolutamente nada sobre ella misma) y una “antigua profesión” que antes ejercía.  
Lo de antigua profesión a ella no le suena precisamente mal, sino excitante y divertido. Así que se escapa de palacio con ayuda de un par de cocineras que hablan de sus platos como si fueran personas a las que quisieran mucho pero luego fueran a asesinar (guess the names), para descubrir la verdad.  
De milagro, se encuentra con una antigua compañera de trabajo de Lynne que ahora regenta un refugio para mujeres maltratadas y niñes que no son admitides en sus casas por ser…diferentes e intenta convencerla con sus encantos irresistibles (la modestia de su padre tiene, más o menos) de que le cuente la verdad.  
Ésta intenta venderle la versión sugar coded de la historia pero Loyda, cabezota como la genética con tal combinación era imposible no tener, está ya llegando a la verdad cuando aparece su padre superpreocupado y se la lleva a palacio.  
Pero es demasiado tarde: la niña ya ha entendido la verdad y se enfrenta a su padre por no haberle dicho nada. Éste le explica que es algo que depende de su madre decirle, pues es muy duro para ella.  
La historia acaba con ambos abrazos con Arthmael pensando en las múltiples formas en que Lynne le va a asesinar en cuanto se entere de lo que ha pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that was it. Como siempre, beso el suelo que pisa cualquier comentario que queráis ponerme y espero de verdad que os haya molado la “promp extendida de hoy”  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	6. Un Día de Escapada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser gobernantes y padres es agotador...pero un día de descanso puede ser igual o aún más cansado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Un poco muy tarde but...aquí está la prompt ampliada del día.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Desde que nació Loyda, Lynne y Arthmael no han tenido ni un día para ellos mismos y, una vez que las obligaciones parentales se vieron reducidas, Silfos entero parecían deberes acumulados; por lo que tardaron otros seis meses en darse cuenta que la situación no iba a mejorar en el corto plazo.  
Por lo tanto, una mañana, deciden escaparse convenciendo a un par de actores que imitan muy bien voces (y que son un poco bastante divas) de que se hagan pasar por ellos, digan que estaban muy enfermos y no podían salir de su habitación.  
Tras arreglarlo todo, se marchan y pasan todo el día en unos bosques cercanos persiguiendo a un ciervo que bautizan “Bambi” y Arthmael cree que le está vacilando con su mirada.   
Acaban agotadísimos y vuelven a palacio…para descubrir que la pareja de actores han acabado contando una trágica historia de la muerte de los monarcas (ahora en la sala del trono con aspecto de venir de la guerra) y poniéndose en su sitio.  
Nuestra historia con Lynne y Arthmael tan agotados que, cuando planean ponerse serios y hablarlo todo, caen rendidos totalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that was it.  
> Como siempre, todo comentario (y kudos) se agradecen con mi totalmente mortal y desgastada alma  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	7. Un Día de Celebración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toca que una de nuestras parejas sáficas favoritas se case...pero esto es Marabilia, las cosas nuncca son tan sencillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holap, en el día de hoy toca una celebración…pero, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, lo mío es más bien ser una dramas…así que tenemos una nube negra sobre nuestra boda…espero que os guste.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

¡Samira y Cordelia se casan! A la pareja les ha costado años llegar a este punto, principalmente por Samira retrasándolo por miedo a cagarla si todo se volvía absolutamente “real”.  
Sin embargo; la dama de honor principal, Ivy se siente muy mal…porque ha conocido a alguien y le gusta lo bastante como para invitarlo como pareja a la celebración (le llamaré Perseo por el final –aunque no me creeré del todo hasta que lo (no) vea- de la Saga del Campamento Mestizo) pero…cree que, después de Fausto, aunque hayan pasado años, Samira se podría sentir ofendida.  
Sin embargo, es Ivy, por lo que prefiere ser honesta antes que montar una situación innecesariamente dramática; de modo que lo confiesa todo…y Samira la abraza, llorando, sabiendo que esto es justo lo que Fausto hubiera querido.  
Cuando se separan, aunque Samira le dice que esto es un gran regalo, sigue queriendo un BUEN regalo de boda. Después de todo, de algo tiene que servir tener una amiga que sea reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado, so… ¿Os ha gustado?   
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios, mi adorar, mi agradecer.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	8. Un Día de Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!  
> Aquí tenemos a Clarence, rayándose demasiado con las cosas a sus tiernos seis añitos, y Ariadne, siendo a tiny version of herself.  
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir (un poco tarde igual...nevermind),  
> Aquí tenéis la prompt de hoy, ambientada en la actualidad y centrada en mi BrOTP de ese universo...  
> Espero que os guste,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Modern Day AU  
Clarence y Ariadne tienen seis años y el mayor grado de raciocinio los ha llevado por caminos opuestos respecto a la Navidad: Clarence está convencido de que Santa Claus en realidad es un peligroso criminal que usa los regalos como excusa para robar cosas importantes a todo el mundo y Ariadne...se ha dado cuenta de que el concepto en general es ridículo: Papá Noel no existe.  
Así que traza un plan maquiavélico para que su amigo deje de tener la noche de Navidad.  
Son llevados al Centro Comercial por sus padres (dónde se cruzan con un diminuto Hazan en el que apenas reparan) y Ariadne insiste en ponerse a la fila para Santa Claus y en cuanto le toca, sin mediar palabra...le arranca la barba y se gira a Clarence con cara de victoria.  
"¿Ves? De mentira"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that was it. ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Como siempre, todos kudos y comentarios...benerados son.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla  
> OH! Y aunque hoy no salgan...HAPPY LESBIAN DAY!


	9. Un Día de Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos niños en el equivalente al siglo XXI de Marabilia juegan en el parque sin ser conscientes de que su sola presencia es un recuerdo cobrando vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!  
> Hoy llevo una tarde muy de mierda...dramas familiares. Así que escribir esta prompt ha sido como un chute de Seretonina.  
> Espero que sea algo similar para vosotres,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Han pasado siglos y Marabilia ha evolucionado hasta ser un mundo muy parecido al nuestro pero con sistema político, social y económico más justo (tampoco es que sea muy difícil…).  
Dos niños juegan en el parque, recibiendo miraditas de un grupo de niñas (principalmente el chico rubio, que ya tiene pinta de ir a cavar teniendo todo el aspecto de un rompecorazones en cuanto crezca; pues su amigo está demasiado taciturno para llamarles mínimamente la atención); sus padres los llamaron Nadim y Jared.   
Son nombres que vienen de la historia antigua, de un tiempo que su pueblo se ha obligado a recordar, porque fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar para mejor, cuando empezaron a distanciarse de las formas de hacer de sus continentes vecinos, haciendo que ahora la justicia abundara mucho más en sus tierras.  
Los niños, evidentemente, todavía no conocen estas historias, ni la improbable casualidad que ha supuesto que dos muchachos con su aspecto hayan sido bautizados con esos nombres y, posteriormente, encontrado al otro y congeniado con tanta facilidad.  
Es casi como un recuerdo cobrando vida ante sus ojos.  
La historia acaba cuando sus padres aparecen para recogerlos y les preguntan a que han estado jugando y los chicos, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, responden: “a los piratas”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy eso es todo.  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it y todos kudos y comentarios se agradecen  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,   
> Marla


	10. Un Día de Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Fausto están muertos...pero solo en 'nuestro' universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos a una hora mucho más decente de lo normal!!!!  
> Aquí tenemos mi fix-it definitivo...que no termina de "fix" nada y acaba superabierto, but, anyways, here I come.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

En un experimento con unos cristales mágicos, Clarence descubre un portal a una dimensión paralela en la que todo lo que podría haber ido mal, ha ido mal…exceptuando a dos chicos inconscientes que, por alguna razón, han sobrevivido al ser creídos muertos por todo el mundo: Fausto y Jared.  
Creyendo que se podría tratar de algún tipo de trampa mística (aunque sin tener tampoco muy claro lo que esto podría decir), decide tomarse las cosas con calma y consultarlas primero con Hazan, Ariadne y el resto del taller.  
Sin embargo, Arland –que ya es todo un adolescente impulsivo como la edad manda- ha estado espiando toda la investigación y, habiendo oído historias sobre los dos muchachos que estaban milagrosamente vivos en ese otro mundo, se lanza a un impulsivo rescate.  
Con una facilidad pasmosa que casi parece sacada de una novela de guion facilón, consigue traerlos de vuelta…con un único pero: tienen la misma edad que cuando murieron en este mundo, alrededor una década y media atrás.  
Tras una bronca por parte de sus padres (sobre todo de Hazan, que parece al borde de un mental breakdown), deciden llamar a los respectivos seres queridos más cercanos a ambos ‘revividos’, que todavía intententan asimilar lo que ha ocurrido.  
La historia acaba cuando las familias de ambos llegan, asumiendo que –ahora que sus vidas son tan diferentes- esas personas a las que tanto han echado de menos han vuelto…incluso si son versiones alternativas de ellos.   
Las puertas se abren, el reencuentro queda para ellos mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand...this was it.  
> ¿Os ha gustado? Como siempre, kudos y comentarios siempre más que agradecidos.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	11. Un Día de Despedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthmael y Lynne reciben una noticia terrible...una noticia que nunca deseas que llegue, por muchas décadas que hayas podido pasar junto al amor de tu vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holap! Espero que esto no sea tan terriblemente moñas como creo que me ha quedado y que disfrutéis de la guest star de la prompt.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Arthmael siempre había creído que moriría antes que Lynne. Esto no era una predicción, no era un instinto; era un Hecho, con mayúscula incluida.   
Pero, una mañana con ya ambos canosos y retirados de toda responsabilidad real sobre el reino, Lynne se desmaya en mitad de su paseo vespertino.   
Al principio, nadie le da importancia pero, una semana exacta después, ocurre lo mismo. Y, tras este incidente, los desmayos se hacen cada vez más frecuentes.   
Arthmael, durante las primeras semanas de pérdidas de consciencia de su mujer, no quiere saber nada del asunto y finge que Lynne sólo tiene “una gripe muy fuerte” pero, finalmente, un día tras volver de sus paseos/aventuras matutinos a caballo el nuevo médico de la corte (el Doctor Simón) se harta y le dice claramente que a Lynne le quedan semanas, puede que sólo días, de vida; que debe asumirlo y despedirse.  
Haciendo esto mismo, Arthmael acarrea con todas las posibles consecuencias y pasa los siguientes días junto a Lynne; no sólo recordando tiempos pasados, sino intentando crear las pocas memorias que el estado de ella les permite hasta que, una mañana, su mujer ya no se levanta y, dándose cuenta de que es incapaz de verla de ninguna otra forma que no sea con el aspecto exacto que tenía el día que se conocieron, Arthmael se despide de ella, sabiendo lo muchísimo que la va a echar de menos y, prometiéndole, que volverán a estar juntos.  
Por todo el oro de Marabilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for today.  
> Como siempre, comentarios y kudos se agradecen MUCHISMO  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	12. Un Día por Tierras Lejanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erea y Zahara están teniendo un paseo tranquilo en barca...hasta que, Dorothy style, acaban en...el Manzanares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí vienen otros de nuestros personajes favoritos (MIOTP)  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Erea y Zahara han decido tener una cita en barca a su aire…cuando una tormenta las atrapa en mitad de mar y, para cuando quieren darse cuenta ya no están en el mar…sino en el Manzanares.  
Desde la costa, una pareja formada por una chica de pelo violeta y un chico con chupa de cuero que discute de forma amigable pero igualmente intensa se giran para mirarlas. Él se acerca a ellas corriendo mientras grita que ya no están en Kansas (quiera decir lo que quiera decir eso), mientras que su pareja…que, ahora, es un chico (siendo Erea feérica, tampoco le dan mayor importancia al cambio, a saber qué poderes tienen en esta tierra mística…sobretodo mirando en rededor suyo; los extraños edificios y las máquinas de metal que emiten gases claramente tóxicos y se mueven por cuenta propia).  
El joven se presenta como Yeray y dice que su acompañante es ‘su’ Sam (cosa a la que éste responde empujándole entero al agua pero, en lugar de mojarse, desaparece y reaparece justo al lado, totalmente seco) y les pregunta directamente qué clase de poderes tienen.  
Viendo su confusión en un acto de impulsividad nada raro en él (y habiendo bautizado a Erea como prima-lejana-de-Légolas directamente), Yeray los teletransporta a todos a la base de los Antihéroes, donde presenta al equipo entero (incluide Alex, aunque nadie le vea).   
Allí hacen migas hasta que, una semana después, en el telediario hablan de una ‘Ciclogénesis Explosiva’ que se acerca y deducen que es lo que necesitan para volver a casa.  
Vuelven a su barquita tras despedirse del equipo y, así, consiguen volver a casa…  
…llevándose un recuerdo de estas tierras lejanas; un par de Funkos de las protagonistas de la serie que han devorado junto a sus nueves amigues: Catra y Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that was it.  
> ¿Qué, os ha gustado?  
> Como siempre, comentarios y kudos se agradecen con ovaciones enteras  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	13. El Día en que los Dragones Llegaron a Marabilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neith y Via descubren hechos que ocurrieron hace mucho en un lejano continente...Marabilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> ¡Un año de Reinos y aquí tenemos a mi superOTP de la bilogía El Dragón y el Unicornio leyendo sobre ésta...  
> ...espero que lo disfrutéis.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Via y Neith descubren un antiguo tratado histórico venido de tierras lejanas. Habla de una gran guerra que ayudó a liberar un continente entero.  
La historia les fascina y esa misma noche se encuentran soñando con algunos de los personajes del libro; viéndose como parte de la tripulación de un barco pirata en el que les recibe –con toda la naturalidad del mundo y como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- una joven de nombre Kay.  
Junto a estos, la pareja vive aventuras durante lo que parecen años y, al despertar, deciden que están determinados a hacerlo: van a descubrir todo lo que puedan o más sobre este maravilloso y hasta entonces desconocido lugar llamado Marabilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo día DONE. Deseando que os haya gustado y recordando, como siempre, que los kudos y comentarios se agradecen un porrón,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


	14. El Último Día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última protagonista viva de todos nuestres héroes se despide de Marabilia para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Me puse muy moñas escribiendo esto; un último adiós (cofcofporahoracofcofdragonesdemarabiliacofcofselenetemiroaticofcof).  
> Especialmente dedicado a nuestras queridas autoras y todo mi apoyo con todo el tema de que las shipeen...de verdad, conozco el sentimiento versión no ser famosa aka sin redes sociales ni cientos de personas pendientes...so, sin enrollarme, tenéis todo el apoyo de esta maña. ;)  
> Sin más, espero que os guste  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Nadie se sorprendió de que, de los denominados Héroes de Marabilia por muchos, la última que quede viva sea Ariadne.  
De hecho, ya es tan anciana que la gente ha intentado dejar de adivinar su edad; gente que apenas recuerda la guerra que liberó sus tierras, llevándose por el camino a muchas buenas personas (y a otras tantas malas). Sin embargo, llegó un momento del ocaso de su vida en el que la mujer dejó de envejecer, teniendo un perpetuo aspecto de anciana que conserva un porte majestuoso y a ser respetado y admirado; a una distancia prudencial.   
Hoy ha decido que es el día de marcharse y se despide en silencio de todos los que un día ayudaron a que el mundo en el que vive tenga las formas y colores que ahora lo pueblan.  
Termina por Clarence, a quién le dedica un minuto de silencio. Su mejor amigo, su hermano de otros padres y, susurrando su nombre con la calma que sólo da el saber que te vas tras haber hecho todo lo que jamás te has propuesto, Ariadne expira su último aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy, éstas han sido las promps, ahora empezaré a redactar los one-shots per se so...STAY TUNNED!!!!!!!!!!!  
> De verdad, muchísimas gracias a Iria y Selene por darnos este mundo y a todes por leer  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it.  
> Cualquier comentario que queráis hacer is so very welcome LIKE SO WELCOME  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


End file.
